Rikugien
by Darkie59
Summary: Nouvelle idée pour unir les Kanjani8 une visite dans l'un des plus beaux parcs de Tokyo. Ryo/Maru. K


Voici donc l'OS Ryo/Maru. Je dois avouer qu'il est plus court que d'habitude et que j'ai vraiment énormément de mal avec ce couple. J'espère que ça ira quand même.

J'ai visité le Rikugi-en aujourd'hui et cela m'a donné un peu d'inspiration.

Bonne lecture surtout !

* * *

><p>Encore une... Les membres du staff venait encore de nous pondre une sublime idée dont ils étaient les seuls à avoir le secret. On se retrouvait donc embarqué de force dans cette galère qui avait l'air de réjouir tout le monde... sauf moi.<p>

D'un point de vue extérieur on doit certainement se faire la réflexion que je suis un râleur patenté, un éternel insatisfait incapable de savourer la perfection des petits bonheurs simples de la vie... Je me dis que ceux qui ont cette vision de moi n'ont pas tout à fait tort mais qu'il serait réducteur de me définir uniquement comme ça.

Je râle beaucoup c'est vrai et j'aime me tenir à l'écart de la foule. J'ai ce besoin régulier de m'isoler pour me concentrer uniquement sur moi et sur mes problèmes. C'est dans ces instants là que je peux faire le point et avancer vers autre chose.

J'ai deux facettes :

- le Ryo effacé, voir carrément timide, ombrageux et solitaire

- le Ryo stupide aimant sortir, enchaîner les verres et les conquêtes d'un soir.

Mes amis ont toujours accepté cette dualité comme faisant parti intégrante de ma personnalité. Les autres, qui ne veulent pas le comprendre et bien qu'ils passent leurs chemins.

Je suis donc un mec taciturne ou complètement extraverti suivant la situation. Certains diraient tout simplement que je suis scorpion.

A l'heure actuelle j'étais plutôt dans ma période pensées profondes sur le déroulement de ma foutue vie.

J'ai appris dans la presse que Jin, supposé être l'un de mes amis proches, s'était marié le deux février. Honnêtement j'ai d'abord cru à l'une de ces rumeurs sans fondement que les torchons se faisant appeler « journaux » nous balançaient régulièrement. La rançon du succès en somme. Mais, quand Jin a publié un communiqué confirmant la nouvelle j'ai vraiment été choqué. Il aurait au moins pu me prévenir. Envoyer un mail ou un SMS pour avertir un ami de son mariage c'est le minimum non ? Ou alors je suis vieux jeu et trop attaché aux valeurs de l'amitié.

Qu'il n'avertisse pas Pi ne m'aurait pas grandement étonné. Ces deux-là ne sont plus en bons termes pour une raison obscure qui m'échappe. J'ai essayé de comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire mais au final je n'ai rien su. Je me contente donc des vagues soupçons que je peux avoir. Une fille est sans doute impliquée dans tout ça mais je n'ai aucunes certitudes à ce propos.

Enfin... J'ai encore d'autres sujets de préoccupation pour le moment mais j'évite au maximum de m'encombrer la tête avec ça surtout que je ne peux rien y changer.

Je me trouve donc à ce moment-là coincé dans un mini-bus qui nous emmène vers une destination inconnue. Je regarde les paysages défiler par la vitre sans vraiment le voir et j'essaye de clarifier les choses.

On est toujours réparti de la même manière lors de nos déplacements.

A côté de notre chauffeur, le manager s'excite pour le moindre détail inhabituel et je le soupçonne de se droguer pour être toujours autant énervé.

Juste derrière on trouve Shota, endormi comme toujours, la tête posée sur l'épaule d'un Baru plus qu'aux anges. On est tous au courant, sauf Yasuda, que notre cher Subaru nourrit des sentiments plus vifs que de la simple amitié à l'égard de notre petit ange blond. Selon moi ses sentiments sont sans aucun doute partagés mais ils ne semblent pas encore prêt à franchir le pas.

Ensuite sur la rangée suivante on trouve Maru et Hina qui comme d'habitude passent leurs temps à frapper ou à être frappé.

Heureusement que notre Hina sait recadrer le baka de service sinon les voyages seraient toujours infernaux. Là on arrive à avoir la paix au moins cinq minutes.

Enfin on a Yuu et Tacchon toujours très silencieux. Ce n'est pas trop compliqué puisque le Tadayoshi dort et le Yoko doit sans doute manigancer un plan terrible ou alors il pense à ses frères. On peut dire qu'il les aime vraiment eux ! Cela fait aussi parti de son charme.

Moi je suis tout au fond et seul. Tout le monde sait que la place à mes côtés et celle réservée à Uchi. On se moque de savoir qu'il est impossible qu'il revienne parmi nous ! La chose est simple : même si il n'est plus dans le groupe il reste un Kanjani8. Cela ne changera jamais et on y veille.

Depuis son départ forcé personne n'a jamais essayé de se poser au fond du bus. Cela m'arrange à bien des titres. Je peux apprécier un instant de tranquillité et si je suis fatigué je m'allonge et je dors.

Le trajet m'avait paru avoir duré une éternité mais on s'est enfin garé dans un petit parking ombragé. Un parc semblait s'étendre devant nous.

L'objectif du jour : resserrer davantage les liens qui nous unissent. Je peux comprendre que ce genre de choses soit indispensable pour un groupe comme Kat-tun qui a un soucis de ce côté-là, mais pour nous ?

Avant d'être des collègues nous sommes des amis, une famille. Nos liens sont forts et même si il nous arrive de nous disputer cela ne dure jamais bien longtemps.

On est donc tous sorti du véhicule et on s'est retrouvé planté là à attendre les instructions de notre manager... qui ne venaient pas.

On nous a amené à l'entrée et je commence déjà à en avoir assez ! Je n'ai absolument pas envie de me promener dans un vieux jardin pourri comme on en voit partout ! Si on doit se souder encore plus autant le faire autours d'une bière !

J'ai franchi la porte en bois et soudain je me suis immobilisé. Devant nous se dressait un magnifique cerisier pleureur en fleurs. Sa lumière nimbait le lieu d'une aura enchanteresse. Sa beauté, sa majesté, sa grandeur était saisissante. Comment un tel lieu pouvait il exister ?

Sans doute sous le coup de l'émotion je me suis saisi de la main de Maru qui était resté bouche bée devant tant de beauté.

J'ai laissé les autres et je me suis éloigné avec lui. Un magnifique étang s'étendait au milieu du parc et de nombreux chemins se perdaient entre les arbres. Chaque pierre, chaque arbre, chaque pont semblait trouver ici harmonieusement sa place. Tout paraissait tellement parfait qu'on avait cette impression puissante d'avoir été projeté hors du temps dans un autre monde.

Maruyama à mes côtés gardait le silence et se contentait de me suivre. Il entremêla doucement ses doigts aux miens et un sentiment de plénitude m'envahit. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien depuis... jamais en réalité.

En déambulant le long des sentiers on arriva devant de nombreuses marches en pierre menant au sommet d'une colline artificielle. En atteignant enfin le sommet on surplombait le paysage et on découvrit la structure incroyable des lieux. Devant nous se trouvait un tableau tellement parfait que aucun peintre, aussi doué soit il, ne pouvait reproduire. Tout aurait paru être une pâle copie à côté de l'original.

Un banc nous invitait à nous asseoir pour mieux admirer la vue et on ne se fit pas prier.

Le soleil nous réchauffait agréablement et les cris des grues nous parvenaient de l'étang. Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes et je les ouvris à nouveau en sentant la tête de Maru se poser sur mon épaule. Ce geste me fit penser à la scène du bus entre Baru et Shota et je ne pus retenir un léger sourire.

Le temps s'écoulait lentement, rien ne nous pressait aujourd'hui. On pouvait savourer la vie sans penser à nos nombreux impératifs.

Un enfant jouait à la balle avec sa mère un peu plus loin et son rire cristallin renforçait cette impression d'irréalité. Finalement nous avions trouvé un petit morceau du paradis. Les portes s'étaient ouvertes un court instant et nous, pauvres humains, nous étions autorisés à y pénétrer.

D'un commun accord on décida de poursuivre notre découverte et on évité soigneusement les autres qui, si on se fiait aux bruits retentissants qu'on entendait, ne devait pas être bien loin.

Alors que l'on plongeait à nouveau dans un silence bienvenu le doux murmure d'une cascade nous parvint. On accéléra nos pas et, au détour d'un virage, on la vit.

Une source claire glissait entre les rochers et une ancienne maison de thé, désormais abandonnée, parachevait l'ensemble. Après nous être assuré qu'on ne dérangeait personne on s'assit sur les tatamis après avoir enlevé nos chaussures et on laissa nos pieds caresser l'onde fraîche.

Sa présence me réchauffait le cœur et les milles questions qui me tourmentaient continuellement s'étaient enfin envolées. Je ne sais pas si c'est le cadre qui a révélé la nature de mes sentiments à son égard ou si j'étais conscient depuis longtemps de l'amour que j'éprouvai pour mon collègue mais je m'intimais simplement d'arrêter de réfléchir et j'agis.

Je me suis tourné calmement vers lui et je me suis saisi de son visage. Avant même que je ne m'approche de lui il avait fermé les yeux et il semblait attendre.

Je comblai l'espace qui nous séparait encore et mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Cela n'avait rien du baiser fougueux que s'échange deux amants enfiévrés. Il s'agissait juste d'un lien léger et pourtant profond car empli de sentiments et de promesses.

On mit fin à notre baiser puis, l'heure du départ étant proche on se dirigea vers le bus. Nous étions les premiers arrivés. Le manager nous ouvrit et, tenant toujours fermement la main de Maru je l'ai entraîné avec moi au fond du bus. Il s'assit à mes côtés. Uchi comprendrait.


End file.
